Pages from the Journal of Derek Seigerson
by WhatWasOnceSilver
Summary: Daltonverse. Just what it sounds like. With little bits of Jogan thrown in for fun.
1. One

**So this looks better on Tumblr where it's all formatted with doodles and stuff, but I figured I'd put it on here as well. Just imagine three little drawings of pink kitties at the top right of this page. One is yowling, one is sitting there like a plump potato with an unamused expression, and one is sniffing a flower. ^^**

* * *

Sep. 3

Jane Austen 1817

Emily Dickinson 1886

.

Julian came into my room. Is now ranting about essay concerning agriculture in Southeast India. Am currently nodding and drawing kittens.

.

Something about cactuses.

.

Used wrong plural form of cactus. Will now proceed to wallow in shame and eat Reese's Pieces until Julian yells at me.

.

Sep. 17

Brightman twins broke into Stuart. Whipped cream everywhere. More later.

.

Screw later I'm tired.

.

Sep. 18

Do not want to know what Julian and Logan did with whipped cream yesterday.

.

Sep. 20

WHY DOES GERMAN HAVE TO HAVE FIFTY BILLION WORDS FOR "THE"WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?


	2. Two

Sep. 21

If I was a superhero would I be able to fly or run really fast?

.

Julian says I would have the ability to grow dicks and have sex with multiple chicks at once. Currently deciding best way to maim him.

.

Sebastian hit on me.

.

Sep. 23

Sebastian hit on me again.

.

Sep. 24

Again.

.

Sep. 25

Can I report him for this?

.

Sep. 26

My bookcase is almost entirely dedicated to Jane Austen at the moment. Must ask Sebastian where he stores all his porn.

.

I have no idea what day it is right now

Logan told Julian he sounded like Taylor Swift. Julian no longer talking to him.

.

Sometime after Logan was an idiot and Julian reacted badly

Logan broke my bookcase. Jane Austen very upset.


	3. Three

**You can imagine a random mathematical equation on this page, if you want. XD**

* * *

Sebastian says it's November

Screw Mr. Sanders I hate everything.

.

November 2, 2012, 11:15 p.m.

Haven't had sex in so long it's depressing.

.

Nov. 3

Der/den/dem Das/das/dem Die/die/der

.

Nov.4

Julian and Logan made up. Bailey has confirmed that noise-cancelling headphones erase sounds produced by headboards, but not screaming.

Sonic must be scarred for life.

.

Nov. 8

Justin's sister visiting from England. Calls Julian and Logan "Jogan" and says she "ships" them. Currently wondering what kind of ship they are on.

If it's anything like Titanic this will not end well.

.

Something about gondolas mentioned.


	4. Four

Nov. 12

OKAY I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS JULIAN AND LOGAN NEED TO STOP HANGING AROUND ME ARRRRGH I CAN'T TAKE THIS DUDE I MEAN THEY NEVER HOLD HANDS IN PUBLIC OR SMOOCH OR ACT LIKE A COUPLE AT ALL BUT SOMETIMES LOGAN WILL JUST LOOK AT JULIAN AND I CAN FEEL MY TEETH ROTTING AND JULIAN IS COMPLETELY UNAWARE UNTIL HE HAPPENS TO GLANCE UP AND CATCH LOGAN AND THAT STUPID BLOND IDIOT JUST SMILES AND GOES BACK TO HIS WORK AND JULIAN BLINKS AND GLANCES AT ME AND I'M OVER THERE IN A PUDDLE OF DEREK-BASED GOO NO BIG DEAL AND THEN THEY'RE BOTH JUST WORKING AND SOMETIMES JULIAN REACHES FORWARD AND BRUSHES LOGAN'S HAIR AWAY FROM HIS FACE ABSENTLY AND LOGAN JUST GLANCES UP AT HIM ALL STARTLED BUT IT'S A GOOD KIND OF STARTLED AND JULIAN'S JUST GONE BACK TO WHATEVER HE WAS DOING LIKE IT'S THE MOST NATURAL THING IN THE WORLD AND THE OTHER DAY I BARGED IN THERE LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS TO BORROW LOGAN'S PROTRACTOR BECAUSE GOD FORBID I ACTUALLY HAVE A WORKING INSTRUMENT FOR MY TRIG TEST TOMORROW AND THEY WERE SITTING ON THE FLOOR FUCKING FINGER PAINTING AND LAUGHING AND LAUGHING AND LOOKING AT EACH OTHER AND LOGAN JUST GLANCED UP AND SAID "HI D" AND SMILED AND I HAD TO SHUT THE DOOR AND WALK AWAY BECAUSE FEELINGS AND GOD WHY AM I SO EMOTIONAL I MUST BE PMSING MUST ASK CASEY HOW SHE DEALS WITH THIS.

.

Nov. 13

It rained today.


	5. Five

**I might do more of these, but I'm not sure. I just can't think of anything funny...**

* * *

Nov. 19

Actually considering having sex with Sebastian just to get over this dry period. Someone drag me to the town square and throw rocks at me.

.

Nov. 26

Logan and Julian had sex in my bed. Currently deciding which is crueler: death by drowning or by fire.

.

Nov. 27

Maybe I should give Logan peanuts.

.

Nov. 28

Have decided I'm not that bad of a friend.

.

Nov. 30

Filed under: blackmail

**[Insert irresistibly adorable picture of Lo and Jules cuddling on the couch and reading here]**


End file.
